


Frank's First Day

by MsAndrogyny



Series: Established Relationship [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Stress Baking, at 3 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAndrogyny/pseuds/MsAndrogyny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank's First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This second installment of the Established Relationship series takes place in the same universe as the first one, though a little earlier on the timeline. 
> 
>    
> This is unbetaed and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Please do not send this to/share this with anyone affiliated with My Chemical Romance.
> 
>   **Disclaimer:** Totally made up.

When Gerard woke it was still dark. He drew in a breath and rubbed his eyes before squinting at the alarm clock on his nightstand. The red digits read 2:46 and Gerard stared at them until the six became a seven. He sighed and rolled over –- fully intending to crawl up against Frank to go back to sleep, but encountering nothing but an empty pillow and a cold side of the bed. He frowned and checked the clock again, thinking he might have read the time wrong, but it definitely read 2:48 now.

A sound reached his ears and Gerard pushed up with effort –- his tired body not ready yet to give up the comfortable mattress and snug blankets. He sat on the side of the bed for a second while rubbing his face before pushing out of bed entirely and making his way to the door. 

The lights in the living room were turned off, but the kitchen lights were on and even more sounds reached Gerard’s ears. Not to mention the sweet scent that hit his nose. He grimaced. The smell made him nauseous at the moment. He shuffled towards the arch between the living room and kitchen and found Frank –- wearing only boxers -– busying himself in the kitchen, which looked a right mess. Gerard’s eyebrows rose when he noticed bowls and utensils scattered around while there was flour and chocolate smeared on the countertop. 

“What are you doing?” He couldn’t help but ask and Frank looked up surprised. Gerard’s eyes shot down to the flour on Frank’s cheek as the shorter man smiled caringly.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“You didn’t.” Gerard admitted and stepped further into the kitchen. “So, what’s all this?”

“Oh, I’m baking.” Frank smiled. “Chocolate cookies are nearly done and I’m almost done making the cupcake batter.”

“You’re baking.” Gerard stated. “At three AM.”

Frank’s eyes shot to the clock. “Oh, shit. I didn’t realize that’s the time.” 

“What are you doing up anyway?” Gerard stepped over and draped his arms around Frank’s naked shoulders when the man had turned back to his batter. Gerard leaned his chin on Frank’s shoulder as well before pressing a kiss in Frank’s neck.

“You’ve got to get up early for work tomorrow.” He added.

“I know.” Frank said softly. Too soft. It made Gerard look up surprised. 

“Is that why you’re up?” He asked. Frank’s hands finally stopped moving and he sighed.

“I can’t sleep.” He said and shot a glance at Gerard before eying the batter again. “I’m too nervous.” 

“Why?” Gerard asked, even though he knew perfectly well why Frank was nervous to start his new job.

“Do you remember what the first day of high school felt like?” Frank asked and Gerard nodded. “Yeah, well… It’s no different when you’re the teacher.” 

Gerard tightened his arms around Frank.

“No. Actually, it is.” Frank shook his head. “It’s worse in a way. Because as a teacher you can’t try and blend in with the rest of the crowd. You’re up there for all eyes to see -– trying to get and keep their attention while struggling not to show your nerves, fearing to be ripped to shreds if you do.”

“They’re kids, not rabid dogs.” Gerard told Frank.

“They can be, though, and you know it.” Frank argued and slowly started swirling the whisk through the batter. “It’s the first time I’ll be in front of a class without any help. Without anyone to fall back on. Just me and the kids and I don’t know if I can do it.”

“Of course you can.” Gerard said convinced, but Frank’s eyes held a touch of desperation when he turned to look at Gerard.

“But what if I can’t, Gee? What if I’m chewed up and spit out and–-” 

“You won’t be.” Gerard shook his head.

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.”

“You can’t. You can’t know that, Gerard. You don’t–-”

Gerard pressed his lips on Frank’s to silence him. “I do.”

Frank sighed and shook his head. “You don’t.” He said, but put down the batter and turned in Gerard’s arms to hug him back –- causing Gerard to tighten his arms some more.

“Okay, so I might not know it with a hundred percent certainty, but I know you, Frank. You’re the funniest, most compassionate, smartest human being I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting and I can’t imagine anyone not loving you. Even rabid dog-kids.”

That at least earned him a soft chuckle. “Yeah, well, just cause you can’t imagine it, doesn’t mean it can’t happen.” 

Gerard pressed a kiss on top of Frank’s head. “Do you remember your first internship?”

Frank hummed.

“Do you remember how nervous you were the night before?”

“Of course.”

“Do you remember what happened the next day?”

Frank didn’t answer.

“You went to school a right mess and I feared for your health for a second there, but when you came home…” Gerard paused. “It’s the happiest I’ve ever seen you, I think. That sparkle in your eyes I love so much had never been brighter. That smile never wider. That’s when I knew you’d made the right choice. That’s the moment I knew for sure you’re meant to be a teacher. Because if it made you smile that wide -– if it made you that happy despite being that tired…

“You have a way with kids. Young and old. You get them. They respond to that, Frank.” He said and pulled out of the hug slightly to look down into Frank’s tired eyes. “I know you can do this. And I know you know it as well. You just gotta dig a little deeper to find that confidence, but I know it’s there and I know you’ll find it before the end of tomorrow and I know you’ll come back home with that grin on your face and tell me all about your awesome first official day of being a high school teacher.” He said and softly wiped at the flour on Frank’s cheek with his thumb. “So stop worrying about it, okay?” 

“I can’t help it.” Frank said softly. 

“I know.” Gerard nodded. 

“But you’re right.” Frank said resolutely. “I love being a teacher and I can do this.”

“That’s the spirit.” Gerard smiled fondly. Frank let out a breath and slumped.

“That’s all the confidence I found.” He groaned and leaned against Gerard again, who couldn’t stop the soft chuckle.

“You’ll find more tomorrow. Trust me.”

“I always trust you.” Frank said and pressed his forehead against Gerard’s neck. 

“So.” Gerard eyed the cupcake batter. “Baking, huh?”

Frank let out a soft laugh. “I tried everything else.” 

Gerard hummed.

They stood there in silence for a moment before Gerard eyed the clock. “We should get back to bed.” 

Frank nodded while Gerard's eyes shot back to the batter.

“But it would be a shame to let that batter go to waste.” 

Frank chuckled softly. “It would.” He agreed and pulled out of the hug with a smile. 

“So how about you go to bed and I finish up here?” Gerard suggested.

“No way in hell.” Frank said. “You manage to burn pizza while watching it cook.”

“I do not.” Gerard chuckled. 

“Do too.” Frank said and turned back to the countertop to drag the cupcake tin closer.

“I can cook!” Gerard defended himself.

“On the stove? Yes. But you and an oven?” Frank shook his head.

“That’s mean. And not true.” Gerard folded his arms while watching Frank pour the batter.

“Thanksgiving two years ago.” Frank said pointedly and Gerard’s face fell when he remembered trying to cook a turkey and ending up with burned skin and undercooked meat.

“The famous Way lasagna.” Frank continued and Gerard remembered the black and brown grated cheese on top.

“The time you tried to recreate my mom’s eggplant parmesan.” 

“Alright, alright.” Gerard stopped him and caught a smile on Frank’s face. “But it was still mean.”

“It wasn’t.” Frank scoffed. “So you don’t know how to use an oven. I can’t iron for shit. That’s not mean – it’s reality.” 

Gerard hummed again. “You know what else is reality?” He asked and watched Frank glance up. “You look hot baking in nothing but your boxers.”

Frank chuckled. “Don’t change the subject like that.”

“But you do.” Gerard grinned and stepped closer to Frank.

“Gee, no.” Frank said, but Gerard was already prying him away from the cupcake tin and turning him around. Gerard pressed Frank up against the counter and was leaning in for a kiss, but Frank turned his head at the last second.

“The cookies.” He said.

“Fuck the cookies.” Gerard took Frank’s chin and turned his head back before pressing his lips on Frank’s smiling ones.

“This is how shit gets burned.” Frank said, but relented and initiated another kiss –- his worries about tomorrow obviously forgotten.


End file.
